The Washington Story
by twihardgleek20
Summary: After a fabulous webshow, Carly gets an email from her and Spencer's Uncle Carlisle. Her, Spencer, Sam and Freddie go to the Cullen mansion and strangeness occurs.  From Carly Shay's POV and Nessie Cullen's POV   Rated K plus  for minor violence.
1. The Washington Story

The Washington Story

_Carly's POV _

It was a rainy day in Seattle—like always. Freddie and I were waiting upstairs in the iCarly studio for Sam to get here. The show started in five minutes. In my mind, I was hoping I wouldn't have to start the show without her _again_. I chucked the J-14 magazine I was reading underneath the car prop as Sam ran in. "Sorry, I had to stop at Chili My Bowl. It was Free Bowl Wednesday." Sam told her excuse. Last week it was the long line at Taco Bell and the week before was she got into a fight with the manager of KFC. That didn't matter now; we just had to start the show.

_Nessie's POV _

"Renesmee, what are you watching?" Dad curiously asked as he spotted me hysterically laughing at the screen of my laptop. "iCarly," I said after I had calmed down.

"Lil' Niece, shut the computer off, we're gonna go play baseball. It's supposed to be a huge one tonight!" Emmett, my loveable but huge uncle, said in excitement. I shut the pc off—you have know idea how hard that was—and spoke up. "I'm gonna be the cheerleader again on the bleachers praying not to get hit." Emmett nodded his head. Ugh, I hated when we got storms because we _have _to play Vampire Baseball. I was more afraid of getting hit by lightning then the ball more than anything. I sighed and ran up into Alice's room to get my jacket that she had borrowed yesterday; then ran back down as I put it on. "Ok, I'm now officially ready." I said. We all walked out the door—Emmett hovering over me so I wouldn't get _that _wet. _Oh Forks, why do you always have to make it rain? _I thought helplessly. I swore I heard Dad snicker. Well, this was going to be a fun night.

_Carly's POV_

"Great show, girls." Freddie commented after we were clear.

"Aw, thanks Freddie." I replied, blushing a little. Sam ran out to go get a root beer. The chili was probably burning her mouth the whole show. My Pear Phone buzzed off. It was an email—from Uncle Carlisle? Whoa, who would have thought the part of my family that lives closest to me but hasn't talked to us in what seems like centuries would have emailed me. "Spence, come here." I called to my older brother Spencer. "Yes, kiddo? By the way, awesome web show!"

"Do you remember Uncle Carlisle?"

"Uncle Carlisle Cullen; a very young doctor who is extremely handsome who lives in Forks. Yes, it seems that I do. Why?" Spencer just gave me a very nice picture in my mind.

"Oh, well, I just got an email from him and—" Spencer cut me off.

"You got an email from Uncle Carlisle? No way! What's it say?"

"Um, let's see." I scrolled through the letter—reading it to Spencer, Sam and Freddie. It read:

_Carly,_

_ It feels like a millennium since we have seen each other. Why don't you, Spencer, Sam and Freddie—_Yes, he knew Sam and Freddie, they are considered family to us—_come down to see us again. We would be more than overjoyed if you came. Also, you would get meet Edward's new wife, Bella, and Edward's twin sister who had just moved in with us, Renesmee. Anyway, you know are address. Just call for a time and date that's good for Spencer to take you guys down. Oh, and please don't bring Mrs. Benson along with you guys this time. Thank you very much—it will do us all a favor. _

_ Uncle Carlisle_

"We should go this weekend!" Sam blurted out.

"Yeah," Freddie agreed with her, "My mom's going to a family reunion and I didn't want to go so I told her I'd spend the weekend with you guys. If I'm with you, it's ok."

"Ok! Then it's settled! I'll call Uncle Carlisle right now!" Spencer said excitedly as he wondered off into his bedroom. I smiled. This was going to be a fun weekend. Although, what type of name was Renesmee?


	2. The Family Visits

**I don't own Twilight or iCarly**

The Family Visits

_Nessie's POV_

I was appalled about the fact that I had to pretend to be a sister—not a daughter or a niece. The fact the disgusted me more was that I had to act like dad's twin. We also had to try are best to be human—and since Jacob was on patrol for the entire weekend, it was going to be like two times harder. Jake always made me feel human and real—even though he shift-shapes into a werewolf. The only thing I was happy about was that today, they were only staying for like 1-2 hours. The whole meet and greet thing. I am very happy I'm meeting _human _family; I just don't like the fact that we have to get everything perfect for them. While everyone else was getting ready for the Shay's, Sam and Freddie to arrive, I let Alice experiment with my hair. Of course, she did my make-up to—but I picked out my clothes. I just was wearing a pair of Aeropostale skinny jeans, black converse, a Hollister tee that was navy blue and my favorite red Aeropostale sweatshirt. Alice didn't like the ensemble to much but, it was comfortable. My Aunt Rosalie came in. "Would you two hurry up. They're almost here." Rosalie shouted. _Well, _I thought.

"Rose, you should go lay down or something; we're just about done." Aunt Alice said as she placed the last bobby pin into my hair. I heard tires driving on the dirt and into the driveway. I sighed and leaned against the wall closest to the door. They had arrived, and we all knew it.

_Carly's POV _

Spencer had stopped the car and everyone got out. Ah, it was nice to see the huge mansion again. It was nice to see family again. Sam had practically shoved Freddie out of the way so she could get out of the car. "You should really stay out of my space Fredward." Sam said to Freddie.

"I didn't have a choice!" Freddie spat back quickly.

"You guys! Stop fighting! This is really important to me _and _Spencer! Could you guys like, knock it off, for just today?" I said demanding to both of them.

"Yeah, I guess." They both mumbled out.

"Good, now, come on!" I said as I ran to catch up to Spencer. He knocked on the door and soon enough came Uncle Carlisle answering it. "Ah, Spencer, Carly, Sam, Freddie, how pleasant to see you again." I smiled.

"Hey, Uncle Carlisle! We're so happy we could come." I said politely.

"You remember Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett, right?"

"Yeah! Emmett! What up?" Sam high-fived Emmett. She became so fond of him last time. "Carlisle, you forgot me." Edward spoke up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Edward."

"It's ok. In other news, I'd like you to meet my lovely wife Bella," Bella waved, "and my sister, Renesmee."

"Sup'" She said as she walked from where she was leaning. She looked like another Sam. She really did look like Edward's twin—same bronze hair, same pale skin, same everything, pretty much. Except the eyes. His were golden and hers were chocolate brown. Boy, this was gonna be quite a weekend.

_Nessie's POV _

Carly seemed all nice and girlish. No tomboy in her whatsoever. Sam, on the other hand, was all tomboy and tough. She was my favorite—although, momma seemed to like Carly better. _Figures, _I thought. Freddie was, well, nerdy. A total geek. He and my quiet Uncle Jasper got along just great. Sam loved Uncle Emmett and how strong he was. Freddie had his eyes on Aunt Rose the whole time. Spencer, the fun and creative artist, was, um, quite different, you could say. Not like most 28 year olds I know. Actually, I don't know a lot of 28 year olds. It was a fun visit, but they had finally left. But, they were most defiantly coming back tomorrow. Sunday was tomorrow so tomorrow was pretty much the last day of there visit. The Shays, Sam and Freddie had gotten a hotel room close by. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme went hunting so it was just momma, daddy and I in the little cottage across the stream from the big house. They were in there room and I was in mine. They had a flat screen in there room so they were probably watching a movie or regular TV. I had a small TV so I usually went in the living room to watch it. I turned on Nickelodeon and fell into a drift sleep.


	3. Vanilla Midnight

**I don't own Twilight or iCarly**

Vanilla Midnight 

_Carly's POV_

"What a nice visit with the family. But, that Renesmee chick looks playful but could snap an arm at any moment."

"Carls, you're over-reacting." Sam comforted me.

"Yeah, Carly, she wouldn't hurt any of us—we're family." Freddie included.

"Alrighty, guys, let's go to the Groovy Smoothies they have across the street." Spencer said while opening up the door that led from the room to the hall in excitement. "Ok, let's do this!" Freddie said while walking into the hall with Spencer. I chuckled and rolled my eyes—walking behind Spencer and Freddie with Sam next to me. When we got to the counter, T-Bo was there to our surprise. "T-Bo, its midnight, what are you doing in Forks?" Sam asked.

"What it look like I'm doin'? I'm workin' the night shift at the Groovy Smoothies in Forks!" He said.

"Are you stalking us?" Freddie asked.

"No! We're not _stalking _you!" Gibby said as he popped up from behind the counter.

"Gibby!" We all screamed.

"What? I work here now with T-Bo. Since the one in Seattle is only a 6 hour store, we closed that one up for the night and came down here!" Gibby explained.

"Ugh, whatevs. Just get me a Strawberry Splat." Sam spat.

"Make that two Strawberry Splats!" I chimed in.

"And one Blueberry Blitz." Frddie said.

"Two Blueberry Blitz's!" Spencer said jumping up and down.

"Ok, that'd be $4.99." Gibby said. Spencer paid and we sat down. Just as we sat, Renesmee came through the door with someone who could have passed off as a giant. Small world.

_Nessie's POV _

Jacob and I went to Groovy Smoothies because I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't fall back to sleep.

"Hey, Nessie and Jake!" T-Bo said excitedly.

"Hey T!" Jake said.

"What can I get you two love birds today?"

"Um, I'll have a Banana Split. What 'bout you, babe?" Jake said. "Hmm, I'll take a Vanilla Midnight." I said.

"$2.99, plus shipping and handling, which would make it $2.99." T-Bo said smiling. My boy Jake and I waited for the smoothies. "Hey, Nessie, aren't those your cousins?" Jake asked with common curiosity. "Yeah, Carly's the brunette, Sam's the blonde, Freddie's the nerdy-looking boy and Spencer is the oldest but most creative. Carly, Sam and Freddie are the iCarly gang." I answered.

"We should go say hi to them!" Jake said very preppy.

"After we get our smoothies, ok? Calm down, you'll get to meet them." He nodded glumly. We waited another minute or so for are smoothies then we went to go sit down with my human cousins. "Remember Jake," I whispered before we sat. "They don't know about the vampire/werewolf thing. So, shut up about that." He nodded and we sat. "Hey!" I said.

"Hi, Renesmee." Spencer greeted.

"This is my boyfriend, Jacob."

"Hey!" Jake said super excited. _Oh Jacob…_

_Carly's POV _

So, Nessie had a boyfriend, eh? Ugh, don't I feel like a loser. I had the feeling Sam was somewhat attracted to him. I mentally stuck my tongue out. "I'm Sam—Sam Puckett." She introduced. She smiled a frilly smile. I sighed. "I'm Carly Shay—Renesmee's actual blood-related cousin. Sam and Freddie," I pointed to Freddie, "are just my friends that are practically like family." I introduced myself.

"And I'm Spencer! I'm Carly's older brother." Spence said cheerfully. We sat and talked for a while until it was time to go back to the hotel. Gibby and T-Bo had joined our conversation about giraffes. We said our goodbyes and left to go back to our room at the Comfort Inn. "Jacob seemed nice enough." I said as soon as I was in my Happy Bunny pajamas. "Yeah, and hot, too." Sam added as she jumped on the bed me and her were going to share. Spencer was going to have the other bed and Freddie got the pull-out couch. "But, sadly ladies, he's unavailable." Freddie said, trying to hard to act sympathetic. "Yeah, that's too bad." Sam said she walked up to Freddie—almost breaking his arm as she twisted it. She finally released and went to sleep. Tomorrow was the last day in Forks, so I was going to get some answers. The others might not have heard Renesmee say it, but I did. Her and her family was a load of vampires and Jacob and whatever family he had were werewolves. Simple enough. Now, is getting my answers going to be simple?


	4. Reality Check

**You know I don't own ;)**

Reality Check

_Nessie's POV _

I woke up early Sunday morning so that Aunt Alice didn't have to rush to do my hair and make-up. She French braided it today and put some light pink lip gloss on me with an olive green eye shadow. A light touch of peach blush and a light coat of eye liner were the finishing touches to my look. Alice took me shopping in Port Angeles after the family—Carly, Sam, Freddie and Spencer—had left yesterday. So, I wore my new Abercrombie and Fitch extremely skinny jeans, pink spaghetti strap tank top under my new A&F olive green V neck sweater, and a pair of lime green converse to finish up the look. The car pulled up just as Aunt Alice and I ran down the steps. "You look pretty today." Momma complimented. I smiled and said, "Thanks." Carlisle opened the door for Carly and them. Carly stormed in and said, "You guys are vampires!"

_Carly's POV _

Everyone's eyes widened at that statement. "Oh, that's ridiculous, Carly. Vampires don't exist." Carlisle finally spoke.

"Wanna bet?" I asked.

"Carly, vampires are just mythical creatures that don't exist in the real world."

"So, what you're saying is that you guys don't exist?"

"No, Carly, we're not vampires is what I'm trying to say."

"Oh, Carlisle, she's gonna guess it one way or another so just spit it out." Rosalie finally said. "Rose, don't be hasty." Emmett said soothingly to her. The two of them went upstairs into their room. "Now, Carly, why do you think that—" I cut Carlisle off.

"You don't age. I remember 6 years ago when we came to visit you looked exactly like this!"

"Well, Carlisle, what do we do?" Jasper asked.

"Carly, Spencer, Sam, Freddie, we are vampires." Carlisle said.

"Knew it!" I said as I posted my status on the Ridgeway High School website to: _In Forks, at my Uncle Carlisle's, and shocking news = I knew their dirty little secret. _"And I'm half vamp half human—I fit in better." Nessie said to fill in the long, awkward silence. Yes, this was a pretty good last day here—until it hit me, then everything blacked out.

_Nessie's POV_

"It's been three days, when will they wake up?" I asked in a whispered tone as I entered the observing room where Carlisle was with daddy just staring at the four figures lying on separate examining tables. Yes, we had to change them into vampires so they wouldn't blow the secret. I sighed. It was just another wasted day. You know, life is very fast—some times you might need a reality check—I everyone in the family gets one every week by Esme—and then, who knows where life will take you? All I know is that this is The Washington Story.


	5. Epilouge: Big Shots in Seattle Again

**I do not own Twilight or iCarly**

Big Shots in Seattle Again

_Carly's POV_

It's been like a month and were just leaving Forks—as vampires! Doing iCarly—as vampires! Dang, why'd I have to fall and break my spinal cord? And then Spencer, Freddie and Sam did it just because. But, now we we're going home. Going to school—as vampires! I wonder how Freddie's mom is going to react? All these questions. I hope we aren't going to be stared at. Well, I'm just glad to be back in my own apartment. And that's The Washington Story.


End file.
